A demon fairy tale
by Mystic Blaze
Summary: Rin gets hurt and someone unexpected, saves her a woman of courage and strenth catches sesshomaru's eye. will this be love?i suck at summeries but i's better then it sounds rated for death, gore and extreamly graphic lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha character though I do love to play with them.

Chapter one: Rin's rescue

As the great dog demon lord Sesshomaru of the western lands walked the outer perimeters of his territory, and he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. While still very much alert, he felt relatively… content. Rin, his 7 year old adoptive pup was chattering away about something or other, to his servant jaken. He felt calm he sat down and leaned he weight against, a great oak tree.

Rin had run off to play. In, of course a field of brightly colored flowers. She skipped around and sang some random tune that popped into her head. Soon lord Sesshomaru had become lost in his thoughts, he almost missed Rin's scream. He shot through the forest like a bat out of hell. As he came to the clearing where Rin scent was most strong he got the wisp of three scents.

Two demons and… Rin's blood

He growled deep in the back of his throat. Who in the seven hells had the nerve to harm what was his. As he came through a cluster of trees, the sight his eyes beheld was in one word… astonishing. A tall female youkai was standing between a large ogre demon and his little Rin huddled behind her clutching her injured arm. But this demoness was standing in almost a protective way in front of Rin, who was clinging to one of her legs. Another ferocious growl erupted from the deep depts of his throat.

Rin glanced over her shoulder she saw him and took of yelling for him, he grabbed her and softly set her on Ah-un's back "are you alright Rin?" he asked she nodded and sniffed "my arm hurts papa" she said.

A/n: I know this seems strange but I think it's cute, and I promise to try to write Sesshomaru in character.

He lifted the sleeve of her checker board kimono he saw that jagged cut that ran from her shoulder, and elongated to almost her wrist and it was bleeding freely. He then heard a scream from the demoness that drew his attention her left shoulder was badly injured and it hung idol at her side. Her right leg ripped apart so badly that he saw the slightest glimpses of bone. And it also bled freely and her blood pooled around her feet. Still she stood tall shaking from the strength of trying to keep herself up right. But standing none the less. She drew a large sword, from the sheath at her side. It was almost the size of Tokijin, perhaps smaller and fit for a woman her size. She stabbed the blade in to the ground. It took on a eerie pink glow, "Florissant blade strike" she squeezed the hilt of the sword for added power. A powerful attack was unleashed upon the unsuspecting ogre who was blown to bloody bits. She tried to regain as much strength as possible she wrapped her tail around her leg. To stop the blood flow as much as possible. Sesshomaru was with surprising sympathy, as she grimaced with every sloe step she took until she was standing in front of Rin.

"Are you alright miss?" Rin asked in concern "I shall be alright little one, but re you alright?" the female asked forcing a smile to comfort the child as best she can. " my arm hurts" Rin grimaced as the demoness grabbed her arm "ah" she mumbled softly her un-injured hand reached out and had a gentle lavender glow about it. Lord Sesshomaru watched in surprise and interest as she placed her hand over in shoulder and slowly began to move it down… Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as Rin's cut, gradually began to disappear… and soon Rin was back to her happy self chattering away. "Oh thank you, thank you miss. That was so amazing. And… whoa you're gorgeous!" the Inu female chuckled weakly "I pale in comparison to you little one" she gave a small mock bow that Rin giggled at. She slid off Ah-un, "will a crown o flowers make you feel better" Rin asked in a small voice noticing the pretty woman was badly hurt and could not think of anything else to make her better. "That would be lovely…uh?" she broke off not knowing the child's name. Rin smile brightly "my name is Rin" Rin said "what's yours?" she inquired "my name is Raine, little one" Rin beamed and scampered off.

Raine turned just now noticing a very elegantly dressed demon lord before her, how could she be so rude. "Forgive me your Excellency, I did not mean to be offensive" she gave a small bow this was not in her usual 'I speak my mind character' but she would be nice to keep her life this man looked powerful it fair dripped off him. He could kill her in a minute and she knew it well. "you should apologize you filthy demon for disrespecting my lord like that" a squeaky voice rand out and a short toad demon emerged from behind the great demon. Raine narrowed her eye and in a flash of a eye the hilt of her sword came down hard upon jaken's head Sesshomaru smirked, as jaken stumbled around with a huge bump on his head. He liked her style and her fiery temper. Again she bowed to him "you are injured" he implied in his cold deep monotone. It sent little shivers down Rain'sback she was taken breathless for a moment by his sheer masculine beauty. His long silver hair, his molten golden eyes, his twin stripes of magenta claw marks, his cobalt blue crescent moon between his bangs. His elegant milky skin. Just his whole presence was demanding attention. Her breath caught in her throat, when he picked her up and set her by the tree he was resting at earlier. "I say earlier that you can heal not heal yourself" he said he voice stoic and cold. There was something in his voice that made her afraid what he might do to her, if she disobeyed him. She started to heal herself it was draining a lot of her small amount of energy she had left. Un till her injuries were just cuts she felt so weak, she closed her eyes and let the world of darkness seize her…

A/n: hope you liked the first chapter, this is my first story to please no flames!!! please tell me how I did. Give me suggestions and ill mention you gave it to me. Read and review please!!!

!mystic blaze!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha characters at all. I do own Raine though

Chapter 2: Recovery 

He had been watching her for hours. Unmoving just watching her he came to the conclusion, that she was his complete opposite. Onyx satin curls to his silver silk locks silver moon eyes to his own golden suns. She was the most enchanting demoness he had laid his eyes on, and trust him in this; he had met some very beautiful demoness'. But none called to his demon blood, Lie none called to his blood. None made his blood boil, as this woman did.

She was not submissive and after the entire four lands maidens that wanted his hand, none of them were temperish everything was; _yes milord, anything milord_. Blah, blah, blah and all that jazz. Frankly he was getting rather sick of it. Suddenly, Raine flipped her body over to her back the blanket that, cover her naked body it pooled around his waist leaving her breasts revealed for his eyes they were stuck on her pink puckered nipples that hardened with the chill in the air. Sure he had lusted after many women, especially when he was in heat. But this one? Was so different.

_Stop is Sesshomaru!_ He growled at him self _love is useless, it makes the strong weak and you are not weak!** But what about Rin?**_ Another part of himself counter argued "she different" he argued softly aloud unknown to him Raine slowly began to stir… she heard him talking to himself, she slowly sat up a soft breeze wafted through. Her chest felt cold she glanced down her eyes met her chest she gasped loudly and covered herself she looked up and met Sesshomaru intense golden stare. "why am I naked" she tried a strong voice but it didn't come out that way. Why was he starring at her so? "is something wrong?" she asked as he turned got to his feet and started to walk away "dress your self woman" he said softly and disappeared in a cluster of trees. _'geezh, what the hell is his problem'_ she asked herself.

Nonetheless, she dressed her self in a long black kimono with silver flower designs, with short sleeves. She walked toward where Rin was sleeping next to Ah-un the dragon's left head came up followed by the right. She petted it. Rin started to awaken Raine smiled softly at the child, she had promise to be a very beautiful woman with her raven locks and wide innocent chocolate eyes. But there was strength, superior inner strength that she didn't believe any human possessed until she met Rin. She was intelligent for a seven year old girl. "Lady Raine? Is that you?" Rin asked as she rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes "yes little one, its me you should go back to sleep it is not yet light" she said as she sat next to the small girl, and allowed her to crawl into her lap. "I'm not sleepy anymore" Rin said even as she let loose a loud yawn her mind, still sleep clouded. "Ah, so you're bright awake are you?" Raine asked Rin whose eyes were closed again "mmhm" Rin said already drifting to sleep. She smiled and wrapped her black tail thrice around Rin to keep her warm. She leaned against the tough hide of Ah-un's side.

She closed her eyes feeling weak and tired, her energy not yet returned to her body. She was just nodding of when she felt lord Sesshomaru's aura. He was curious about her and she suspected he was about to sate his curiosity. "Woman?" he said softly but his voice was hard and cold "I have a name, Sesshomaru. I appreciate it if you addressed me by it" she said opening her silver eyes to peer at him she swore she saw the slightest smirk lift the corners of his stoic mouth. _So she has the courage to say my name with no lord ship title hmm, she is interesting indeed'_ "why were you wandering in my lands" he said as he sat by the tree. She changed Rin position on her she moved her so that Rin's head was pillowed on her uninjured thigh her tail, still wrapped around the sleeping child. "I wander everywhere, is there a problem with that?" she asked and watched his eyes widen ever so slightly at her answer to his question.

'_She must be, either quite brave or quite stupid'_ he though to himself. "It is dangerous for a woman to travel alone" he said wondering what her answer would be to this question. He smirked when he saw anger and annoyance flash across her sweet face, he watched as her eyes darken to smoky metallic silver. He raised a eyebrow at her "I'm 322 years old Sesshomaru, I think I can take care of myself thank you. This whole _'I am stronger than you because I am a man is'_ nonsense. If a woman cant take care of herself let her, woman aren't stupid and defenseless, they do that cause their afraid of their own power. Women are more powerful than men in a way that, only females can be superior. We go through blood cycles, lost innocents, child birth. It may be true sometimes men are stronger than women physically, but mentally? Women far surpass males. She finished with a look than said;_ so there you chauvinist pig_. He was too stunned for a moment to answer. He had suspected her to throw him a smart comment that he could over throw on her. But, he hadn't expected her to have a answer that he himself, thought was correct.

"Hn, you're smarter than you look" he said coldly and gave her a stare that the most hardened warrior would cringe at. She returned the look just as cold he had to smile to himself, she was formidable. A woman like he'd never seen, her whole demeanor was strong, she was intelligent, beautiful, and a fiery temper he found oddly attractive. "hn, I could say the same about you" was her counter "where did you come from? Where is your home" he said that so he could take her there and leave her so that, he could get his mind off of her. "You're looking at it. This is where I live, the forest has been my home sense… my father died" she said her eyes then turned a grayish blue from her sadness "you're father?' Sesshomaru didn't want to press the subject but he was curious. "Yes, my father he died in a terrible storm in the south. Till now I've never been back" she said "and why don't you live with you're mother?" she laughed but is was a scornful laugh. "What, mother? My mother abandoned my father and me when I was born." "How did you get nourished?" "Well, my father was a very handsome man, women youkai and mortal alike was attracted to him. Men envied him. So I was feed by other woman who would do anything for my father. Many of then tried more than once to catch his eye, but I was his number on priority." She said with a sad smile she sighed then, continued.

"When one day he went out in the storm to see if everyone else was alright, he never came back, no body found. Everyone was heart-broken but that never once considered my feelings, so I left and been on my own ever since" she finished her story he knew the heart ache of losing a father, it was a hard pain to go through when you're a male, but it must be harder for a female. "how do you know he's really dead?" he asked she had pulled Rin into her arms again and rocked her. He suspected that she wanted the little girl to have the mother she never did. "I don't know" was all she said he decided not to press her any more he closed his own eyes. His last thought was how the full moon out tonight reminded him of her hue changing eyes …

A/n: well hoped you all liked the second chapter, I was stuck at first but big ups to my girl Shorty Bay-B for the Idea of this chapter big props and all ya'll read her storied they off the chain. Well that's it until next time please read and review

Peace

CH3lly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any character cause if I did, I would be filthy rich.

Chapter 3: family reunion/ Raine little tricks

After, a few days Raine's injuries had healed and they were traveling again. All of a sudden, Raine's sensitive ears picked up Sesshomaru's growling.

"What is wrong with you?" Raine asked

"Stay here, all of you. Jaken!" boomed Sesshomaru

Jaken jumped

"y-y-yes milord?" his voice trembling

"Watch them and if you don't I'll kill you and revive you, just to kill you again" Sesshomaru's voice was soft yet, so dangerous

He walked away, Raine rolled her eye now that she was healed she didn't have to do what he says. She walked after him leaving Rin to play with ah-un watching her and jaken calling her all sorts of names. She came to a clearing where Sesshomaru was engaged in battle with someone, the person had long silver hair like Sesshomaru but not as long. A red kimono, he also had golden eyes like Sesshomaru. And the cutest puppy ears she'd ever seen. She glanced over and saw a girl wearing strange clothing (I don't have to explain it do I?) she walked over to stand next to the girl.

"Are they always like this?" Raine asked already knowing this was Sesshomaru's brother inuyasha.

"Pretty much" she replied gasping at the gorgeous demoness

"He's such a dumb dog sometimes" they said together and laughed then she called.

"Inuyasha! **Sit boy!!!" **inuyasha the one in red plummeted face first into the ground the girl gave a satisfied humph. And put her hands on her hips.

"My name is kagome by the way" the girl said

"My name is Raine, nice to meet you kagome" Raine said sweetly

They watched amused as, inuyasha picked him self up from the ground muttering all the while. Sesshomaru walked over angrily.

"I told you to stay with the others, why do you defy me?" he said his voice louder than usual.

"Since when do I have, ho listen to you Sesshomaru? Last time I checked, I had control over what I do" Raine said looking up at him to look in his molten eyes, since he was a foot taller than her. _'She's impossible!'_ he thought to himself.

He sighed in resignation "Why, must you be difficult?" he inquired

She blinked innocently to innocently, for him. "Why lord Sesshomaru, I'm not being difficult I'm merely stating fact" she bit her bottom lip shyly and looked up at him with her beautiful icy eyes.

'_This woman will be the end of me' _Sesshomaru thought irritably. He followed her over to where his brother and his miko mate and other companions he would try to be civil.

Miroku, the monk wasted no time trying to woo and seduce Raine, she blushed furiously and his strange complements made her slightly nervous.

Sesshomaru growled at this monk, he just asked Raine to bare his children. But, why was he so flustered about this. He was becoming to attracted to this woman. And it was making him angry. He had to kill this attraction.

Raine Looked at Sesshomaru. And decided she was making him rather angry

She looked at the demon slayer she looked absolutely pissed off. Raine suspected from what she could feel for both of them. They loved each other he just couldn't help but be a shameless womanizer. Raine decided to play match maker.

"I thank you monk, I am flattered really. But I am already taken" she knew what she was saying but then again she didn't know. _'Taken by who? Sesshomaru? He doesn't want you. He could have any woman why would he want you?'_ her youkai blood was talking to her and it was right. It wasn't that she didn't think highly of her self it was that, she just didn't feel that she was an attractive demoness to other males. She wanted Sesshomaru to be attracted to her but. She highly doubted it.

"Feh, taken by who?" inuyasha kagome punched him in his arm. "Inuyasha! That's none of you're business" kagome said aggravated. Inuyasha ignored her. "And just what business of it, is yours, hanyou?" Sesshomaru replied coolly. Coming to stand next to Raine who had a surprised look on her face that he smirked at." Whatever, there's no mark on her" "maybe it in a place you're eyes can't see inuyasha" Raine said her cool demeanor returning.

"Mark? What mark?" kagome asked confused "a demon marks his mate to let others know that that woman only belongs to him. And only him" inuyasha said, Sesshomaru inwardly smirked his brother was smarter than he looks.

Just then they were all interrupted, when Rin came bolting through the trees and launched herself into Raine arms laughing. Raine was caught of guard from Rin, and lost her balance. She fell into Sesshomaru who also lost his balance all three tumbled to the ground.

They were laid like this; Sesshomaru was on his back Raine laid on her back between his legs her head rested against his chest Rin, was laying on her stomach on Raine's stomach. Rin and Raine were laughing softly.

"hi mommy" Rin yelled Raine smiled and started to tickle her. Over the last few days Rin had taken to calling Raine mommy, and Raine was more than happy to be her mother. Rin looked over Raine's shoulder at her father. "hi daddy" she said softer knowing that he didn't like loud noises. He reached around Raine and brushed the hair out of her eyes. His arm brushed lightly against Raine's chest. She gave a sharp breath and he realized what he was doing. But didn't stop. "hello Rin" he said then slid his hand down so that on claw tipped finger grazed over on of her nipples. He smiled when she gasped. Then decided to stop, before it got out of hand. They got to their feet.

Rin raced to ah-un and picked up an arm full of flowers she wobbled back over "lady kagome, I picked you mommy and lady sango some flowers" she said handing them each their bouquet of flowers. "They are beautiful Rin" sango gushed she inhaled deeply. Rin walked to inuyasha and held out a red flower that matched his kimono he took it and awkwardly patted her head. The women coed that he had a soft spot "shut up " he said blushing ever so slightly.

Later on as they talked Raine found out how they all met. She found out that kagome was 500 years from the future. That she was a reincarnated priestess named kikyo. They argued a lot inuyasha and kagome did. Raine decided, she would teach kagome a little trick. "Hey, inuyasha" Raine asked sweetly "what?' he asked rudely she walked over and began to pet his ears.

"HEY! What are-"his words trailed of into a purr and his eyes closed it worked on every male dog she knew cept Sesshomaru she hadn't tried it on him yet. Inuyasha was half asleep when Raine stopped her administrations on his puppy ears she expected if he had a tail he's be wagging it. He was also panting slightly his eyes sleepy lazy. "you see kagome, if you do that he'll never argue with you again" kagome was surprised "gosh, he's bite my head of if I tried that" she said then giggled at how adorably puppyish inuyasha looked. His ears twitching slightly on his head. "Neat trick mommy, does it work on daddy too?" Rin asked her innocent brown eyes were wide with amazement Raine glanced and Sesshomaru he had one eye brow raised a look that said; _'try it and see what I do to you'_ she decided not to humor him. "I don't know pup, maybe I'll try it someday" she tossed him a sexy smile his eyes widened slightly at,

After a while Rin fell asleep laying on Raine's stomach. Neither she nor Sesshomaru wanted to disturb her so they decided to camp there for tonight, Sesshomaru sat with his back against a tree his legs out spread. Raine's head pillowed on his thigh, with Rin on her stomach, fast asleep. He found himself running his finger through her soft midnight hair. He soon fell asleep listening to her slow deep breathing.

Inuyasha looked at the family scene, with much confusion. This was not his, cold hearted brother he'd known. "they're such a beautiful family" kagome sighed dreamily. "yeah, I've never seen Sesshomaru act like that before" he said "well love changes people" she tugged lightly on one of his ears "kind of like you dog boy" she said and laid her head against his shoulder and soon fell in to slumber, "yeah, I love you too kagome" he said softly _'and only you'_ he vowed silently and kissed her forehead.

a/n: aww! Fluffy end!! Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. Its really a filler chapter to the story. Thanks Read and Review please tell me how I did

holla!!

chelly


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters (sigh) must we go over this every chapter.

Chapter 4: Naraku/ Raine's talk

It was about midmorning when Raine finally woke up, everyone lese was up and talking Sesshomaru seemed actually sad for some reason, she decided she would ask him when they were no longer with inuyasha's pack.

After a while everyone seemed to all tense up at once inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled at the same time they sniffed the air and growled one word. "Naraku"

"I also sense kagura" kagome said and sango nodded in agreement now at this Raine growled. She heard of this bitch kagura. She had done a lot of things to make Raine mad. she had kidnapped Rin, which really pissed her off. She hurt Rin and that was enough for Raine to hate her with a blind passion.

Just then a purple miasma swirled around the group everyone coved their noses. And out emerged the beautiful Naraku _'yes he is quite handsome, he has caused to much pain'_ Naraku was a hanyou like inuyasha he had black hair it was wavy with sort of beady red eyes handsome enough but the evil resonating of his body was horrible. His stench burned Raine's nose. It was the putrid smell of many demons pulled together to from one being.

"What the hell are you doing here Naraku" inuyasha snarled while he pulled out tetsuiga (is that right?) Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and Raine pulled her own her own sword taki-yami (I'm just making these names up you know) and pushed Rin behind her and growled low in her throat as kagura smirked at Sesshomaru before saying "yo" and covered her face with her fan. "to answer you're question inuyasha, I but came to see is it was indeed correct that there was yet another member to this pathetic troop" he sneered evilly "who the hell are you calling pathetic half-breed" rained piped in "no one asked you to speak" kagura said seeing Raine as someone the could steel Sesshomaru's attention away from her (me: not that she ever had it anyway. Sessh: my thoughts exactly) in a flash almost to quick for even Sesshomaru Raine wrapped a lavender light whip that looked so much like Sesshomaru's around the wind bitch's I mean, wind witch's neck and pulled it tightly just cutting off her air.

"And no one asked you to interrupt my conversation either" Raine growled and pulled ever so slightly, on her whip. Making kagura's eyes bug out of her head. Out of the corner of her eyes Raine saw Naraku smirk evilly. "are you sure you want her lord Sesshomaru, I'd be happy to take her off you're hands" Naraku said after Raine reluctantly released her hold on kagura. Un-consciously Sesshomaru moved in front of Raine almost protective like. "You shall not lay a hand on her" Sesshomaru said coldly. Naraku mocked being surprised. "oh she means much to you does she?" he mocked Sesshomaru growled deadly "it will be a greater pleasure to take her from you" he smiled evilly as his poisonous miasma consumed him and he disappeared.

"Feh, arrogant bastard" inuyasha muttered as he re sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru turned on his heal and stated walking away from everyone, which gave Raine the notion the he was ready to leave. And she could tell he was not in the mood for arguing so she gathered Rin and said good by to the others. They traveled in silence for most of the day, Sesshomaru only talked when he threatened jaken for something. _'Something is really bothering him'_ his aura seemed almost bluish it wasn't his normal dark red color _'he must be sad. But why?'_

Later that night Raine woke up for no reason. She looked around camp; Rin was fast asleep as was ah-un and jaken but no Sesshomaru. She smelt his intoxicating scent it was faint, he was trying to mask it but she was a dog after all and she picked it up. She followed to a steep hill. He was there standing gazing at the full moon. She walked up to him slowly and she decided to ask what was bothering him at the moment. "do you want to tell me what wrong sessh?" he turned to her surprised that she would call him the same nickname his father did. And the reason why he was feeling this way was because of his father. "this was the day my own father died 150 years ago" (a/n: I'm not sure if that right or not) "oh, Sesshomaru I'm so sorry" she said and she got up to stand by him. "How did he die?" she asked carefully she really didn't want to upset him more but she wanted to know.

"He died trying to protect his human mate" he said there was a bitter note in he deep voice "inuyasha's mother I presume" Raine said "you are correct" he said softly "I'll never forget his last words to me" he said "and what were they" "he asked me if I had someone to protect like he did izayoi inuyasha's mother" "and what did you say to him" she was hoping their last meeting wasn't a bitter one "I said that all I wanted was power and needed to protect no one" Raine flinched mildly that wasn't what she hoped for.

"But, he would be happy to know that changed. I have to protect Rin now" Raine smiled that was better. He turned away from her and started to walk down the hill then said softly but just loud enough for her to hear. "and you as well"

Raine blushed she knew he meant he had to protect he as well she walked down the hill to sleep…

a/n: sorry if this was short but I was in a hurry the next chapter will be short as well it will be kinda bloody and gory just so you know

Next chapter: oh no!!! Sesshomaru's in HEAT!!!

Holla

Ch3lly


	5. Chapter 5 PT one

Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha character. Sadly no.

a/n: thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it !!!!

Chapter 5: Oh no!!!! Sesshomaru's in heat!!!!

A/n: WARNING this chapter may disturb some readers it will be gory and extremely graphic.

Raine was shaken awake by Rin she looked scared, and that worried Raine. A lot.

"What's wrong pup, why are you so afraid" she asked Rin wasn't even this scared when Naraku appeared.

"Some… thing's…. wrong… with…. Daddy" she whimpered then cried

Raine growled, she new this was coming this was the only down fall of being a male dog demon. His heat cycle.

"Rin, sweetheart listen to me VERY carefully. I want you to take ah-un and jaken and get as far away from here as you can okay?" she had to get Rin away if Sesshomaru smells Rin, he will only smell that she is female and that's it. He wont remember that she is his daughter.

Rin looked like she was about to argue.

"Rin!" she yelled in frustration "Do as I say, and leave here NOW"

"Mommy, I don't want to leave you" she threw herself into Raine's arms

Raine sighed and hugged her. "I'll be okay pup" she picked her and set her on the dragon youkai' s back and watched then take to the sky.

'_now to find Sesshomaru'_ Raine thought she sniffed the air to pin point his location. She ran as fast as she could toward a village when his scent was most powerful. And as she got closer she smelled two things; human women and blood.

'_Damnit, this isn't good'_ Raine thought as she drew even closer, to the village. There were women and children screaming and crying. Men trying to gather as many weapons to kill this demon.

'_how foolish' _Raine thought the scent of blood and sex was so strong it burned her nose and made her eyes water. She then ran into a woman with the flesh of her arms almost ripped off to the bone,

She cringed back as Raine came closer "no, no its alright. I'll help you okay?" the woman nodded. Raine put her and over the woman's shoulder and healed her arm.

"What's you're name?" Raine asked quickly she didn't have much time.

"Ima, have you come to rid us of this monster?" she asked with tear filled eyes.

A/n: her name is pronounced ee-ma

"uh, yes something like that, now listen tell everyone to leave the village now, I'll take care of him"

Ima nodded then said "send that bastard to hell" and ran to tell the other to evacuate,

Raine was surprised how much that hurt her to know people thought he was a monster. She then heard a loud scream of a ningen woman. Raine ran toward the sound and came to a small hut she kicked the door open and saw Sesshomaru atop of a whimpering woman thrusting into her violently as he growled loudly. She didn't know what to do. She looked around at the other torn and bloody body parts of women he raped and killed already.

Raine heard another scream; she watched as Sesshomaru buried his sharp claws into the woman's thighs as he pushed them wider and thrust harder and faster. She had to do something. She saw a shoe on the floor by the bed she grabbed it and slung it at Sesshomaru's head, as hard as she can.

The shoe hit its target and he stilled his movement immediately. Then turned his lust filled gold eyes on her "cant pick on someone as powerful as you doggie?" she mocked then smiled when he growled at her. She stuck out her tongue at him, he moved faster than she imagined her would. He was on her as she ran through the village.

'_I really didn't think that through'_ she though as she masked her scent and ran, Raine hid high in a tree and keep her focus on masking her scent. It was harder because when I male ruts his senses are more keen in order to smell a mate from far away. _'thank the gods that they only do this once a year'_ she thought glumly

It went on like that for a few days until she smelled something she didn't want to… Rin!

A/n: muhahaha!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! I know I said that this will be short but as I was writing it I decided to be evil and leaving you hanging. But don't worry I wont leave you out there for long please Read & Review

Holla

Ch3lly


	6. Chapter 5 PT two

Hey ya'll I'm back again hope you like!!!

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own inuyasha, sadly but not. Wish I did though

Oh no!! Sesshomaru's in heat part II

'_oh shit'_ Raine though crossly still masking her scent from Sesshomaru he was not so bad now his interval was almost over with but she still was worried for Rin's safety. While Sesshomaru was bent over sniffing the ground Rin scent was very close. Raine followed him silently through the tree. A branch snapped beneath her but she caught herself, from screeching. Sesshomaru stopped and he ears perked up a the sound. She was frozen. Not wanting to draw his lusty attention to her. As the cluster of trees started to thin she saw Rin picking petals off flowers and her bare feet making small ripples in the water as she kicked him back and forth. Raine looked quickly at Sesshomaru to make sure he hadn't seen Rin. No such luck his red eyes were directly on her. He was moving slowly Raine had to do something.

"Rin! Get out of the way" Raine screamed as she launched her self from the trees and on to Sesshomaru's back wrapping her long limbs around him

"Hai" Rin said she hid behind ah-un who was ready to protect her if time come.

Sesshomaru flipped Raine over his head and she landed on her back, he was right there on top of her his body warring with her their claws slash at each other he go a wound on her leg she got him across the back with both hands before he pinned them above her head and ripped the front of her kimono open revealing her entire upper body to his gaze. His eyes were red with teal iris' and her own turned black with dark purple iris' she fought with all his strength growling and cursing him to hell all the way.

But lord Sesshomaru was oblivious to the wound she inflected or her cursing. All he was aware of was the wiggling female underneath him. The way she moved her lower body suggestively against his own enticing a low groan from his throat he opened his mouth and sank his fangs in to her neck. Raine let out a sort of moaning scream as he sucked harder on her delicate flesh. Then his sucking got gentler, and then he stopped all together he leaned back so she could see his clear and slightly confused golden gaze. Raine felt the blood from the wound start to flow freely from the mark he made. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at the mark it wasn't just a mark it was a mate mark, he had now marked Raine as his mate and she would wear the mark forever. Known as his life partner forever.

Even though Raine was vastly intelligent, in most things this was something she didn't understand what has just occurred. She had a very sinking feeling it was something irreversible. And ever lasting Sesshomaru slowly stood up and ran off somewhere. Rin came over and helped her up and Raine straitened her self out she gently placed a had to her neck and rubbed the slightly sore spot when Sesshomaru had bitten her.

"_what did he do?"_ she thought

Sesshomaru's point of view

'_what the hell came over me?' 'I cant believe I did that!' _he cursed his demon blood for making him do this **'it is our fault?' **it asked_ 'damn right its your fault' _he replied irritably **'we could not resist'** it said. Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer. He made his way back to camp.

Rain usually felt his demonic aura when he came around but it was different now the mark he'd left on her neck started to warm in a sensual way like the kind of warm you would feel if a lover was near….

" daddy!" Rin screamed then quieted when he winced at the loud noise "hello Rin" "daddy what was wrong with you?" Rin asked innocently. Sessh sighed he knew this was coming "I'll tell you when you older" he said and sat down by Raine surprised he was a little hurt when she scooted away from him. "Raine?" she looked over at him "I need to speak with you privately" Sesshomaru said and got up and walked to a cluster of trees Raine hesitated and slowly rose to follow him…

They walked a long time in silence just nature sounds of birds, crickets and such. Raine walked behind Sesshomaru wondering what he wanted to talk to her about he then stopped at the top of a hill, and sat down leaning against a tree.

"what is it Sesshomaru?" she asked she fidgeted with her hands or cleaned her claws

He could tell she was nervous the way she fidgeted and shook slightly. Well she would be even more nervous when she heard what he was about to tell her.

"you have no clue what I just did to you, do you?" he asked she cocked her head slightly he smirked _'she's in for it now'_ he thought

"you bit me" she said as if it didn't matter "it will heal" she gave him a confused look when he chuckled softly. "that mark will never heal, it will stay there forever, it will never fade even if you die" "what the hell does that mean, Sesshomaru" she asked getting agitated for now getting straight to the point. And, worst still it was arousing her immensely, the hot look was making her uncomfortable. She was certain he could smell her arousal for his eyes narrowed as she brought her knees up to her chest. _'she knows I smell her, she aroused and the smell is intoxicating, musky and spicy yet feminine… beautiful'_ he thought

Sesshomaru was in thought for several minutes, when he looked at Raine again, he saw how she fanned and rubbed the mark on her neck. _'it must be hot'_ he thought his father once told him that when he marked a woman as his true mate she would feel his presence. When he was in close proximity of her, her mark would heat up to let her know her know her mate was near by.

'_why is so hot'_ Raine wondered to herself it wasn't hot like she would sweat on a hot day, but a hot you get when you're aroused when you feel like making love to that special person. She just couldn't understand why she felt as such when Sesshomaru was around. "like I said, that mark will never fade, I've marked you" he said "so what it don't mean I belong to you" she half laughed if she would be so lucky. "actually, it does, you are now my equal, my life, partner… my mate" he ended softly he clenched his eyes shut and waited for her outburst. He didn't have to wait long "NANI!!" she hollered "I'm not your mate! No, no, no, no" she said and folded her arms across her chest. In an instant he was in front of her his powerful body boxed her's in. his faced leaned so close she could feel his warm breath against her own lips. It took all her will power not to kiss him. "accept it or not but you are my mate rain, now matter how hard you try you cant leave me now, or ever" he moved her face aside so he could access her neck and ear. "this mark"-he leaned down a seductively liked the circle of his mark, smiling as her breath caught in her throat-"will hold you to me, no other demon will want you since you have MY mark" he whispered in her ear. His clawed thumbs rubbed softly against her nipples and he growled when she panted in his ear. "when we get back to the castle Raine, I will take you, I will brand you as mine. Your body will tell me how you want it. Fast or slow gentle or hard or which position you like best. When I'm through with you Raine you wont be able to walk" with that said he slowly got up and glances down at her proud that she looked dazed and her arousal was stronger than ever. And her breaths were short. He walked back to camp preparing Rin and jaken to leave.

A bout a 10 minutes or so passed, and Raine laid exactly where Sesshomaru left her. She shakily stood to her feet and stumbled her way back to camp. When she arrived there she was greeted with a hug from Rin and a glare from jaken she knew he smelt both her and Sesshomaru's arousal she climbed on to ah-un back with Rin laying on her stomach playing with Raine curly black hair she had time to think about her life and now she was mated to the most powerful lord around she sighed she was actually happy, but… she would think on her feelings later.

She glanced down at Rin and she was sleeping but her face was flushed, Raine put a hand to her for head and it was burning up, she sat up quickly on ah-un and tried to wake Rin up but she wouldn't "Rin! Rin baby wake up1 please!" Raine shook her repeatedly but she never even fluttered a eyelash. Sesshomaru was taken aback by Raine fretful sound he rushed over to see what's wrong. "it Rin she running a high fever" she took his hand and placed it against Rin's forehead it was hot. "Sesshomaru, I think it'd be better if you hold her" Raine requested he nodded and picked her up. "jaken", he said

Sternly "hai, milord"

"were going to see inuyasha's wench"

A/n: and there you have it chapter 6 will be up soon I hoped you liked it took awhile to write and I finally put some sexual tension between Raine and Sesshomaru this was slightly a lime and a taste of what you'll get in my lemons and another thing I need some reviews people!! I want to thank all those who reviewed already so do that and in later chapters there will be surprises and things will happen that would be impossible but it is my story and if you don't like it I will quote the sexy Riddick "ghost me motherfucker"

So with at said I leave you…

Next time :Rin's illness/ home sweet home

Peace

Ch3lly


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from inuyasha or any character but I do love to play with them

Rin's illness/home sweet home

Rin's fever was getting higher her checkerboard kimono was clinging to her. Her skin was clammy. Sesshomaru carried her protectively against his shoulder. His tail wrapped around her.

a/n: I know that thing on his shoulder aint his tail. But like I said before it's not your normal story.

"Sesshomaru, they're not far from her we best hurry" Raine chided gently as she walked behind him, he just nodded his body visibly stiffened, as Rin moaned in her feverish slumber. Raine watched with love as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. As he whispered "almost there pup" Raine knew that this tiny human girl, was what his heart beats for. Raine hoped she could soon share this spot with Rin.

When they finally reached the camp. Inuyasha being as rash as he is immediately drew his sword. He then noticed Rin laying limp in her father's arms. "what the hell did you do to her" he said "he didn't do shit" snapped Raine, it got on her nerves that inuyasha jumped to conclusions.

He hated to do this to ask this mongrel for help, but he would humble himself if it was for Rin's wellbeing. "Inuyasha" he called softly "I need your help" after a moments hesitation "please" he gritted out between gritted teeth.

Inuyasha was for once at a lost for words. Here was his '_perfect_' brother asking for his help. He couldn't fathom what Sesshomaru would need his help for. "what do you want" inuyasha said and slowly re sheathed his sword

"kagome, please Rin's sick she running a high fever" Raine pleaded kagome nodded and said "right" she jogged to a tree and reached inside a yellow bag and pulled out some milky pink liquid called '_children's Tylenol_' and filled a small cap with it. Rin lazily opened her eyes when Sesshomaru softly called her name. "She has what they call in my time; a cold" kagome said as they lay Rin on a blanket and covered her up. "But she's hot" Raine said "I really don't know how to explain it" kagome said. Rained nodded in understanding.

"Papa" Rin whispered hoarsely. With out any hesitation he go up and went to her side and she snuggled up to him when her cradled her in his arms. "I'm here Rin" he spoke to her softly.

"Mommy" she then said, with the same agile swiftness she was at Rin's side. Next to Sesshomaru. He handed Rin to Raine, then wrapped his fluffy whit tail around them. Rin snuggled her face into the fur. Raine smiled softly, she felt the tugging of sleep at her mind. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. He leaned down to inhale the lavender and fruity scent of her hair. And let him self tumble into a world of pleasant dreams…

Next morning

Raine was the first to wake up. She looked around at all those sleeping around her. Sango was next to Miroku, jaken snored away leaning against the two headed dragon. Inuyasha was with his back against a tree with tetsaiga protectively in his arms, his adorable doggy ears twitched at the slightest sound. But, she noticed that kagome wasn't around. As a gentle breeze wafted through, she smelled kagome but another smell. A smell that Raine's eyes widen and bolt towards the scent.

When she finally found kagome; she was bent over a ditch, she was crying and holding her stomach. "kagome, sweetheart what's wrong?" Raine asked she rubbed her back and lead her over to the water, and helped her wash her face and rinse out her mouth. They then sat at the water's edge with Raine trying to console a sobbing kagome. "it's been like that for about a month now" she said, Raine though for a moment then t dawned on her. Hard.

"kagome, have you been getting sick at the same time everyday?". "yes, everyday" she replied, "and do certain foods make you nauseous and queasy?" Raine probed she wanted to be sure. "well, come to thing of it yes" she said in a scared tone. "and have you been eating more then usual, and having mood swings" Raine probed further. She nodded Raine let a large smile grace her face. "kagome, you're with child" she said "NANI!!!" she screamed, then she let it sink in. "are you certain" she said softly in wary tone. "yes, very sure. You have all the symptoms of a carrying woman " Raine said happily. It made her immensely happy that kagome was having a baby. Oh, how she longed for one of her own!

"come, on kagome lets go tell the inuyasha the good news" she tugged them back to came. She smiled when she saw in bouncing around her dad singing; 'I feel so much better! I feel so much better!' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and watched her dance around with slight annoyance, _'that medicine had to have loads of sugar in it'_ he thought irritably. With all that energy she would probably tire herself out and fall asleep sooner or later _'hopefully sooner'_

"Rin" Raine called and watched her turn, and the sheer delight on her sweet face made tears come to Raine's eyes. She caught her when she launched her self at Raine. Raine whispered to Rin that auntie kagome was going to have a baby. But she told her not to tell. She clapped a hand over her mouth and nodded she walked over to Sesshomaru, and motioned for to pick her up he did and she watched quietly as her mommy gently nudged kagome toward inuyasha. _'something about to happen'_ Sesshomaru though curiously.

Kagome was nervous. She was this nervous once before when she told inuyasha she loved him. But since then one year ago, She had never been that nervous, until now. "Inuyasha" she said meekly "yeah, what's wrong kagome?" he asked she was only this nervous one other time he could recall.

"I-I-I'm pregnant" there she said it. She closed her eyes and waited for him to yell and be angry. When nothing happened she peeked her eyes open. He was right in her face she gasped when he pulled her into a very passionate kiss, he then picked her and spun her around while she giggled.

Sesshomaru, put Rin on her feet and walked over to inuyasha, he rested a clawed hand on his shoulder "congratulations" he said softly but coldly they stood there for a moment, facing each other, a wordless truce was made between. With that done they said their goodbyes, Rin made the girls cry when she kissed kagome's stomach and told the baby she couldn't wait to see him/her. And set out for the castle two days away.

A few days later

It was tiring, the journey to Sesshomaru's castle. Although Raine wasn't complaining. She was plotting actually. A way to get back at Sesshomaru, from what he did to her the previous day. She smirked evilly, as she thought back to when she met inuyasha for the first time. His ears, Sesshomaru's ears were pointed, as were hers. They were ultra sensitive. So she had a way to make him aroused. So would now play the waiting game.

That night

Everyone was sleep. Unaware of Raine's evil plot, she tip toed towards him. His eyes were closed, she slipped herself astride him. His eyes popped open and he gazed at her curiously. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands rested themselves at her waist. She smiled knowing he would be arrogant. "cant wait till we get back can you?" he asked knowingly. She leaned in to his ear and the tip of her tongue licked the shell of it all the way to the pointed tip. His eyes rolled back slightly when she touched her lips to his ear to whisper.

"you think you're slick huh? Well Sesshomaru two can play that game" she said ant turned her attention to his other ear, he let out a low groan when she nipped his earlobe, then soothed the stinging flesh with gentle strokes of her tongue. "what, d-d-do you mean" he stammered it hard to talk when she was doing things to his ears that were his most sensitive body part… well second most sensitive. The first one was…

He let out a loud moaning purr, when she slid her fingers across the thick white fur of his tail. _'damn, she found it'_ he thought ruefully. She leaned back and eyes his face. His eyes were still closed and he was still purring softly. The vibrations making the tips of her breast harden. Just by the sound of him.

She leaned to his ear again "I do believe, I've found your weak spot" she said he growled at her then. His golden eyes were hazy with lust. She doubled her actions then. One hand sliding through the fur of his tail. While she toyed with his ears, and soon the smell of his arousal, flooded her nose, it was musky and masculine. He then grabbed her wrists and rolled her onto her back. He settled himself between her thighs. And rotated his hips, He smirked when her eyes rolled back, before she blinked and refocused. "looks like I'm not the only one that cant wait" she said breathlessly. "if we were alone, I would take you right now" he whispered huskily. She pushed him off and went and settled her self by Rin smiling before she closed her eyes.

He growled, "canny wench" he sneered and settled back at the tree, curse her for leaving him so uncomfortable. "Cantankerous old dog" she growled back. He smiled to himself he would teach her soon enough. He closed his eyes thinking of all the ways to make her scream.

That morning they reached the castle and Raine though getting settled was going to be easy. Boy was she sooooooooo wrong!

a/n: well there you go chapter six hope you like it please read and review

peace

Ch3lly


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DAMN!!!

Chapter 7: old lovers and Raine's revenge 

They all arrived at the castle at around noon. Most of the eyes were on Raine, because no one saw her before and she was arriving with their lord.

They put ah-un in the stables, and they ventured in side. Sesshomaru excused himself to his study and jaken faithfully trotted after him. This left Rin and Raine alone to walk the long hallways.

"mommy, will you take me to my room, I sleepy" she said and yawned loudly. Raine smiled softly at the small child and picked her up. And she started to hum softly rocking Rin as she made it to her room, by the time she got there Rin was peacefully sleeping, she laid her down and kissed her forehead.

When she left she heard slow clapping, the kind that you get when a ominous if near, Raine tuned she looked behind her, there lurking in the shadows was a servant she was short about five four with long red hair and green eyes. She was pretty but the way she carried her self made her very, very ugly.

"you must be the woman master, brought home." Her voice was sultry and deep. But it was not even close to Raine's beautiful voice.

Raine didn't like this girls attitude, her aura was a sour green color "yes" she answered simply. The girl seemed to peer at her for a long time. Then she snorted, "I see he's marked you"- she pulled her kimono off her shoulder and revealed a mate mark on her left shoulder. She smirked at Raine's look of disgust. "he's had marked many my lady, you are nothing special" she spat turned on a heal and sauntered down the hallway.

She shouldn't care, it shouldn't bother her, it shouldn't… hurt this much. She tried, she tried very hard not to cry, crying makes you weak. Bur weak is how she felt right now, her finger reached up and traced the mark Sesshomaru cursed her with "I hate you Sesshomaru" she whispered and she meant every word that spilled fourth from her mouth, she walked to her room and slammed her door shut.

Rin, who had seen the scene un fold, frowned she knew her daddy had done something wrong, her mommy had never looked so mad before. The servant whose name was Duri never liked Rin she was jealous of Rin's close relationship with Sesshomaru-sama. Whenever Rin was left at home when Sesshomaru traveled Duri always made Rin work whether, in the kitchen or cleaning rooms like the other servant, Rin had been struck many a time by Duri in places where Sesshomaru couldn't see, Rin had been terrified of what the deranged maid would do, but now it had gotten personal.

Rin marched to Sesshomaru's study; she didn't even wait for permission to enter she walked right in and sat in a chair in front of her father and folded her arms across her chest. Jaken bristled "Rin, you impudent child, how dare you enter master's chambers with out permission" he said Sesshomaru sat mystified at Rin he'd never seen her so upset.

She shot jaken a icy look, "shut up jaken. And leave!" she sneered, jaken being taken aback by Rin's behavior, he scurried from the study with out a word. Rin turned her hatefully gaze at Sesshomaru who almost flinched under her glare. _'what has gotten into her'_ he wondered to himself. "Rin is there something wrong" "you should know" she yelled this time he did flinch he sensitive ears ringing from her out burst. "Rin" he said sharply "there is no need to raise your voice" "sorry, papa, but you did something bad" she said softer now "like what pup" he said coming around her desk to stand in front of her. "daddy, I'm may be an adolescent, but I am not stupid" she said he was surprised at her choice of word "what happened Rin?" "I was sleepy so mommy put me in my room, but I forgot to kiss her goodnight too, so I got up to find her talking to Duri, Duri said that you marked just like you marked mommy, she said that there were many girls you have marked, then she said that mommy wasn't special and then…" Rin stopped she didn't want to say what Raine had said "then what pup?" he asked in side he was seething this woman was a problem Sesshomaru had bedded her many times in fact, but it wasn't anything relationship wise, a willing body was what it was he took what was offered freely.

"daddy, mommy said that she hated you" Rin said she was saddened at the look that entered her father's usually void of emotion eyes, but she saw pain and also immense anger "Rin go play, alright I'll see to your mother" he said deadly soft "it might be a good idea to let her cool of for a while" Rin said sliding off her seat "you know you're too smart for your age" she beamed at this she went and hugged him and for a long time Sesshomaru held her then let her go play. He then ventured to Raine's room.

When he reached the hallway where her room was located the, smell of tears was strong outside her room it was even stronger. For the first time in his life he was nervous….

As Raine cried she felt her mark heat up, she growled and slapped at it _'bastard'_ she muttered to her self she sat up and cleaned her self up she, would NOT let him see her cry, she would NOT give him that pleasure.

When he opened the door she wouldn't even look at him, "Raine" he said softly, she still never met his gaze "what the hell do you want" she murmured "I need to talk to you" he said as he sat down on her bed, she scooted away "then talk" she snapped and glared at him he sighed loudly. "if you are going to be difficult then I will not talk to you" he said rising and heading towards to door "bye-bye" she replied and laid back down. He growled then left to got to his room. This was not working out like he planned at all…

Later at dinner

Sesshomaru had been so stress he'd forgotten about Duri, at dinner he had a pounding headache earlier, the lord of the east lord taisuka and his wife meia and three children. He'd not been suspecting them but he needed to strengthen the alliance with the east anyways.

As Raine walked into the room all eyes were on her. She was trying hard not to blush, she looked beautiful with her long dark red kimono with black dragons on it with matching slippers she had her hair in a high ponytail. She at next to Rin and meia who was very nice and pretty. She had long dark blue hair and peaceful magenta eyes. "my name is meia" she said Raine smiled, finally she'd made a friend "I'm Raine, milady" meia shook her head "no, need for such formalities" meia looked at her husband who was talking with lord Sesshomaru, Duri had brushed her self against him more then once she scowled "I cant wait to see that bitch burn in hell" lady meia muttered much to rain's surprise "meia, what's the matter?" "she has been trying to catch taisuka's attention sense I can remember" she replied "hmm, I know that feeling" Raine joined lady meia in scowling at the pretty maid "and what's worst, she's already matted to captain of the guard talako; she a faithless bitch" rain laughed at this then sobered "so, she's taken" rain asked curiously.

"yes, for years now but he's always gone and can never keep track of her"

"you mean, she wasn't marked by Sesshomaru" Raine asked hopeful. Lady meia looked bewildered "heavens no, Sesshomaru has never marked anyone as far as I know, well except you" this made Raine smile she knew that later the she would apologize to him.

When Duri walked by Rin, she tripped over the chair leg, when she jumped up she assumed Rin did it and whacked her across the face. That. Was. IT

Before anyone could react rain launched her self over the table and gave Duri a poisoned closed fist punch. That sent her across the room. She hit the wall with a sound **CRACK**, "YOU BITCH" Duri screamed holding the side of her face Raine smirked evilly she picked up a long sharp bread cutting knife and with such sped Sesshomaru almost missed the movement.

a/n: well shit that was hella fast wasn't it?

It lodged into the maid arm pinning her to the wall. Leaving her exactly where Raine wanted her.

"if you ever, touch Rin or anything else I love. I will not hesitate to slit your throat am I clear" Raine gritted she had never been so mad, she would be giddy to kill the fire demon but she tamed her temper she'd done enough in front of Rin any way.

"I said am I clear" she grabbed the hilt of the knife and gave it a hard twist blood gushed everywhere and the scent was heavy in the room "Yes!" Duri sobbed. "good" she yanked the knife out of her arm graced with a blood curdling scream from Duri she ran from the room, "hey! I aint done with you yet!" she started to go after her but Sesshomaru's strong hands clamped around her waist and threw her over his shoulder and Stroud, from the dinning room, ignoring the amused faces of the guests.

"put me down you brute" rained whined she beat her fists into his back. But he only chuckled and then set her down. "you need to calm down" he said grabbing her shoulders. "the hell I will, the audacity of that woman… ugh!" she said "I said calm down" he said seductively "and what are you going to do if-" she was cut of by his demanding mouth crashing down on hers she didn't know what to do so she kissed him back, she put all her anger in to that kiss. He picked her up and pinned her to the wall. And kissed her harder tongue sliding deep then when he was satisfied that she was calmed he released her. "you're such a dog" she said she swayed a little, shock her head and glared at him when he chuckled sadistically "hn" he walked back in the dining room she followed him with her eyes narrowed.

They returned to dinner and then went to bed, before Raine went to sleep she went to Sesshomaru's library where she found him reading. "I, uh… wanted to say I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and… I don't hate you" she blushed and looked down "I know you don't" he said arrogantly "don't get cocky sessh" "hm" "well, goodnight" she said she leaned over to kiss his cheek. He turned his face and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled faintly and walked to the door "you know sessh, I'm quite… fond of you" she tossed him a sexy look over her shoulder "yes, I'm quite fond of you as well" he smiled when she fanned her mate mark as she walked out the door.

It wasn't a declaration of love but, it was a start…

a/n: well there you go my devoted readers chapter 7 I hope you liked it I wanted to through some drama in there and raise a few tempers please Read&Review

thanx

Holla

Ch3lly


	9. Chapter 8

Hey yall, its me chelly, I understand I'm not making my chapters long enough so Bert8813 this one's for you!

Ps: I no that my chapters are messed up in fan fiction it says chapter nine but its really eight so just so you know.

Chapter 8: you're supposed to be DEAD!!!!!

Raine was in her room when there was a soft knock at her door. She opened it and it was lady meia.

"hey, meia what up?" Raine asked smiling meia was staying for a while cause Sesshomaru was holding a meeting of all four lords.

"well, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk in the gardens, you know get to know each other. And take the little ones out to play" she said

Raine smiled at this "of course meia" the went and gathered the children and went out side

Sesshomaru was in his study with lord taisuka standing by the window. They had been talking about battle plans and such. Taisuka gazed out the window he spotted his mate, he was still breathless when he looked at her. He smiled.

"our, mates seem to be getting along well Sesshomaru" tai said looking at his long time friend

"yes, I am glad of that as you have noticed Raine is not very… mild tempered"

Tai laughed a deep beautiful sound.

"yes well, meia isn't mild tempered either" in fact his mate was one of the scariest demons when she was upset,

They both chuckled at this

"so meia tell me how was it that you and tai met?" rain asked out of curiosity, Rin and meia's three children her son the oldest who was ten and two daughters were playing tag.

Meia smiled at the memory of meeting her husband.

"well, believe it or not I was not born of royal blood" she started

Raine raised a eye brow "no?"

Meia shook her head "I used to be a servant, and tai's father was the lord. Tai was captain of the guard he was so handsome" she said dreamily Raine smiled she listened intently as the story began…

**Meia's Flashback**

A young meia and her sister were being led in a precession of new women servants. And to put it lightly she was pissed she had fought the guards sent by the king to retrieve maidens for his son, taisuka she was bruised and bloody and very angry which was a bad mix. She felt a hard jerk on her chains, she growled low in her throat, the had come to meet the tai the lord's son all bowed to him as he walked up, but meia did not.

"bow wench" a guard behind her yelled and pushed her closer to tai who watched her curiously and slightly amused

"I bow to no one, bastard" she spat receiving a rather rough jerk in her long hair she clenched her teeth refusing to cry out.

"you will bow" the guard said and slapped her across the face. Hard.

She'd had it she grabbed her chains and swung them connecting with the guard's face she kicked and punched till they restrained her one of them kneed her in the stomach and she was back handed again.

"release her" came a silky soft voice yet it was laced with power they stopped and stepped away she was on her hands and knees breathing hard. Her whole body ached

"leave us" was all he said and quickly the guards departed with the others

For a long time she didn't move still on her knees she kept her head down, she had no idea who saved her or what he looked like. When she felt his arms lifting her off the ground she struggled weakly he chuckled at her

"a fighter till the end are you" he said as he set her down by a small stream. She got her first look at him he was in one word beautiful. He was tall and elegant, and muscular, he wore no shirt just pants, he had long dark blackish purple hair than was loose and draped over his shoulders his skin was a creamy white pointed ears, hazel eyes and a dimpled smile. _'I think I am in love'_ she thought to herself she was sort of in a trance.

He returned her gaze, this was a woman that he wanted, she was small but built like a woman and a temper to match it, with her magenta eyes and long dark blue hair. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He reached out and slid his elegant fingers through it then pushed a piece gently behind her ear. He had brought her face closer. So close his nose brushed hers. _'I think I'm in love'_ he thought to himself. He smirked and leaned closer to her, relieved when she didn't push him away. His lips bumped against hers she immediately melted against him, he caught her and kissed her as he'd never kissed a woman before, the way she reacted was reluctant which told him she'd never been kissed before,

When he leaned back, her eyes were closed, she utterly adorable, "you can open your eyes now sweet" he said stroking her cheek.

"sorry" she said softly and her face became a flushed crimson she scooted back from him. he wet a rag in the water an cleaned her face off.

"thank you" she said looking into his eyes, once again she got lost in them.

She was cute when she blushed so he decided to make her blush more.

"you've never been kissed before have you?" he asked as he picked her up and started to walk back to the castle

She blushed again much to his delight "no, I didn't know how"

"well, I shall be honored to teach you…" he broke off not knowing her name

"meia" she said

"ah, meia" he said her name as if he was testing it "I like that"

"and you?"

"taisuka, but please call me tai" he said gently

"ah, tai I like that"…

**End of meia's Flashback**

"and from there I fell head over heels in love" meia said she laughed at the look Raine was giving her,

"that was the best love story ever!" rain sighed dreamily

"indeed it was" tai's deep voice said from behind them, he hugged each of his kids as they came up to him. he picked up his youngest daughter and walked over to meia and Raine. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"you did forget to tell her that when I offered to help you, you slapped me" he growled playfully. This made Raine laugh, then she silently slipped away to leave them alone. She went to Sesshomaru's study to find him starring off into space he seemed to be in intense thought.

"sessh?" she asked softly

"yes," he replied not looking at her

"well, you seem out of sorts, are you alright" she was worried about him

There was a knock at the door interrupting them.

"enter" he barked a servant came in and informed them that the lords were arriving Sesshomaru rose with out a word and left she sighed and got ready

She wore

A floor length silver kimono with blood red roses on them it had a split up her leg to her mid thigh on both sides, her hair was in a half up half down style with ringlets around her face she looked dazzling. She went to Rin's room she was wearing a cute pale pink kimono with yellow daisies.

"my, my don't you look adorable" Raine gushed

"you look pretty to mommy!" Rin yelled excitedly Raine smiled she was a very beautiful child

"thank you Rin, now let's go find meia and go to dinner okay"

Rin nodded

At dinner

It was a very nice dinner they talked and laughed what was so strange to Raine was that all the lords were so young looking, it wasn't because they were demons but seriously

There was Sesshomaru of the west who didn't look a day over 20 in human years

Taisuka looked about nineteen he was the eastern lord

There was lord toya of the north he was about 22 looking

And the lord of the south looked the oldest at 23 but still very handsome there was something vaguely familiar about him like she seen him before, but she couldn't place it then some how they got started about how Raine and Sesshomaru met and such, then family.

"so milady where are you from" lord toya asked Raine tried her best to remain impassive and relatively happy but this subject was very difficult it made her think about how lonely it was growing up alone, how her father died trying to protect the people who scorned her, why her mother didn't want her.

"well, I was originally from the south" she caught the eye of the lord of the south he never said his name but he smile at her and she suddenly remembered that smile…

"but I left a long time ago, my last remaining family died so I left" she couldn't look at him,

"I'm sorry milady my daughter died sometime ago, she would have been about you're age I think and probably as beautiful as you as well" he sighed softly and a forlorn look entered his black and grey glittering eyes Raine in hailed sharply making sessh look at her this man was…

Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you right now" she hissed

He looked at her strangely " is there something-" she cut him off by bolting to her feet

"NOW" she said urgently she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the great hall and into the corridor hallway.

He looked down at her there were tears glistening in her eyes. He framed her face gently in his big hands

"what is the matter what happened" he'd never seen her like this before.

"I know who the lord of the south is" she sobbed out and cried against his chest he let her cry for a minute and gently pushed her away so she could look at him.

"who?"

"my… my… my" she was breathing erratically and she couldn't draw a breath and began to hiccup hard/

He grabbed her shoulders and leaned down

"Raine, calm down and breath okay just breath" he said softly

She started to calm down and draw deep breath with him nodding in approval "now what were you saying mate"

"he's my father" she finally said and for once in his life he was momentarily speechless then regained his posture.

"how do you know that" he demanded

"well, at first he looked familiar, but I just thought I had seen him on my travels some where. But then he smiled at me and I knew this was him" she said dumbfounded

"he's supposed to be dead" she whispered to herself.

I don't think I can go back in there" she said

He smiled "oh yes you can" the look he gave her told her it was useless to argue with so she cleaned her face and plastered on a smile when she walked back in

When she sat down meia leaned over to whisper,

"are you alright?" Raine nodded

"are you alright Raine" tai asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm fine tai why do you ask"

"well, for one thing you flew out of here like a bat out of hell" he winced dramatically when meia pinched his arm.

"did I say something to upset you my lady?" asked lord Kenji, Raine couldn't help but stare he was just as he remembered he was tall with waist length shiny wavy hair and his eyes were that dual black and grey eyes the held both power and gentleness she also remembered his deep raspy voice,

She didn't realize that she was starring until Sesshomaru nudged her gently she snapped out of it.

"oh! No, no I just remembered something really important" she smiled softly to reassure he did nothing wrong but he continued to peer at her as if he was trying to remember her he cocked his head to the side "I apologize for starring my lady but you seem so familiar to me" Raine's heart rate sped up considerably

"I know why I seem familiar to you" she said "father" there were many surprised gasps at the table lord Kenji's went wide with surprise she let her hair down and let it frame her face. Then she slipped her kimono off her shoulder. And showed the paw shaped birth mark there, his had flew to his own shoulder where the identical birthmark resided.

"it cant be," he said "chibi Chan" he said it meant little one he was the only one who could call her that

a/n: I think?

Raine smiled through the tears that streamed like Twin Rivers down her cheeks. She jumped over the table and into his arms he caught her and hugged her tightly he was over come with emotion. He kissed all over her face. She buried her fingers in his hair and her face in his chest. And she bawled she hadn't cried this hard since she was a little pup. Now Raine was tall but being held buy her father whom was atleast a foot taller made her feel like a little girl again. His strong arms tightened as if she were going to disappear in thin air.

"you're suppose to be dead" she whispered against his chest

"you're as beautiful as I remember chibi Chan" he said framing her cheeks with his hands

"thank daddy" he smiled there was clapping and cheers and it was a happy beginning to a story

Later still at dinner

Rin and the other little ones were tucked into bed and it was just the adults now they talked about everything

Meia told Kenji about the incident with Duri it made him laugh

"well, she certainly has her mother's temper" he said ruefully

"that ungrateful bitch" Raine growled

"I agree" muttered lord Kenji

"so lord Sesshomaru you've marked my daughter how did you do it" at that moment Raine and Sesshomaru blushed madly and both laughed nervously.

"that bad huh" lord toya's wife jillian remarked

"well. It was unexpected" sessh said

"how so?" toya said it must be very funny cause he'd never seen sessh blush before.

"well. Sesshomaru when in to heat and kind of went on a rampage, I stopped him and he just marked me"

"don't you dare try to blame it all on me, you didn't even know I marked you, nor did you know what it was you're still so naïve" he smirked when she growled

"I'm not blaming you, you old dog" she snapped

"yes you are you insolent wench"

"Sesshomaru you're getting on my nerves" she sighed rubbing her temples

"hn, I know it so entertaining" he said

"okay every one it late lets all go to sleep" meia suggested they all parted to their rooms.

Sesshomaru was about to lay down when there was a knock at the door.

"enter" he said coldly

Raine shyly poked her head in "sorry, I just wanted to know if…" she stopped

"know what?"

"can I sleep with you, I gave tai and meia my room its closer to their kids" she said he nodded she slipped in beside him spooned his from to her backside, she wiggled around to get a better position and he was getting harder by the minute.

"Raine stop moving you're killing me" he groaned out he didn't see her evil smile as she continued to wriggle. Finally he turned and pined her to the bed and tickled her she giggled and tried to move from his grasp.

"okay, I surrender" her voice still filled with laughter.

"a wise choice" he said he rolled so she was on top of him and he stroked her hair and purred to her she started to fade off to sleep she kissed him sleepily

"night sessh"

He kissed her back a sweet slow kiss

"goodnight my mate"

They both drifted to a peaceful dream land…

a/n: well there you go I tried to make it longer I hope you like it please READ and REVIEW

thanx

Ch3lly


	10. Chapter 9

Hey yall I'm back with my next chapter. I wanted to clear up a question or two.

after Raine thought her father died she left but he never died but he thought she died so he just gave up hope.

Chapter nine: Desires flare

A/n: uh, yea just so you know this chapter will be very explicit so… if that makes you uncomfortable please skip it.

'_he's really getting on my nerves'_ Raine muttered to herself as she walked down the corridor, nodding greeting to those who crossed her path. Sesshomaru was acting weird these last few days. He would stare endlessly at her and with such open lust she blushed under the intensity of her gaze. When she walked past him he followed every body part except her face. And, she mused her mark got almost unbearably hot when she was close to him.

She saw meia and decided to ask the demoness about it.

"meia, have you noticed anything… odd about Sesshomaru these last few days?" she asked almost hesitantly. She frowned when meia smirked evilly

"you mean the way he looks at you as if you were, a piece of meat and he just came off a fast of bread and water"

she replied she nodded knowingly when Raine's cheeks turned a faint crimson.

"he is ready to take you child" a new voice called she turned and looked into the double colored eyes of her father, her face took on a deeper shade of red, she was still uncomfortable knowing that her father would know what she and sessh did together.

Guessing her fears, lord Kenji rubbed her flushed cheek with his elegant finger tips.

"do not be ashamed, it is a natural process" with that he offered his arm to meia and he escorted her to her bed chamber, with her children in tow.

Raine sighed and decided, she would take a walk in the gardens. It always seemed to calm her, with the sweet smelling flowers and shady trees. But her favorite time to walk was at midnight when it was most quiet, she walked to a small stone bench and seated her self upon it.

"did he choose me, was it only out of his heat cycle?" she asked her self aloud

"can I ever please him, he could do so much better them me but he seems to be truthful to me" she said unknown to her Sesshomaru had masked his scent and aura and listened as she talked to herself.

"am I good enough? No. am I worthy enough?" he heard her sigh heavily and the salty smell of tears caught his sensitive nose "I'll never be"

So that was what was wrong, she felt unworthy of his attentions, he had planned on taking her as a mate, but being in his heat cycle sped up his process. He had wanted to be romantic, having her smile and blush as she accepted his offer, not with him trying to rape her. He came closer and sat him self gracefully next to her, Raine quickly turned away and wiped her eyes and nose,

"are you crying" it was a dumb as hell question, but he felt compelled to ask.

"no!" she snapped "you, always think something is wrong when I cry cant I just cry with out being bombarded with questions damn!" she babbled loudly and gestured wildly with her hands. Which was a dead give away that she was very distraught. He caught her hands in his and pulled her closer, she struggled but her was to strong. "Raine look at me" her tear filled silver eyes gazed into his. "I will show you that you are worthy of me" he whispered against her lips. And he kissed her, it wasn't like any of his other hot kisses.

It was sweet and tender. And it was way off kilter; you know to be soft for a person like Sesshomaru. He picked her gently and still, never broke their passionate lip lock. When Sesshomaru laid Raine down again it was in a large, patch of pale sakura flowers. With the full moon illuminating them, the moon that looked so much like Raine's eyes.

Sesshomaru worshiped her body. Slowly he untied the sash to her kimono. Sliding the silky fabric of her shoulders. "I have a phrase I want you to say" he said kissing her neck. Swirling his tongue around her mate mark, she moaned.

"what is it" Raine asked breathlessly, she squealed when her kimono fell open exposing her self to the night air,

"say I am worthy" he whispered against her breasts, when she began to protest, he pilled a nipple deep into his mouth, "ah! Sessh, what are you doing to me" Raine said as his kisses moved down ward, "say it" he growled

"no" she said almost inaudible his teeth, nipped the inside of her thigh. Before he could make his kisses more intimate, she flipped him over and watched his eyes turn hazy. She leaned down and licked his ears, loving the hiss she got, slowly Raine moved down his body, when she reached her hand down and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, the sensations she created were out worldly.

"you'll be screaming it when I'm through with you" his soft husky voice threatened. He let out an erotic low grown when the pressure of her stroking fingers increased.

"you're the one to talk when you lay flat on you're back" she remarked. Sesshomaru sat up, slowly his blazing golden orbs gazing into her icy eyes. He slowly slipped the rest of her kimono of her tanned shoulders. When she was straddling him fully nude, her hand instinctively moved to cover herself from his gaze. Turning her head shamefully away.

"don't" his boomed making her jump "you are beautiful do not hide this from me" he insisted

He decided it was time to fully and finally dissipate her insecurities. He gently laid her back the soft petals of the sakura blossoms cushioned her back. Sesshomaru stood above Raine; he undressed himself slowly, almost seductively.

Raine watched as though she were in a trance, his body was so well defined it looked like an artist spend years constructing every ridge and hollow. He was perfect yet, she paled so much in comparison. His form was tall and lean, he long well shaped legs, bunched as he leaned over her. Her eyes were transfixed on her jauntily protruding member that bobbed each time he made the slightest movement. Raine may have not known any man in her life but, she was not ignorant of what happened between a man and woman. But looking at her mate's organ, she didn't think it would be very pleasurable to have that thing inside her.

Sesshomaru was aware of her gaze, she was frightened of him, for once this part of his anatomy was more of a curse then a blessing.

"will, it, will it fit?" she asked nervously this made he laugh not a chuckle, but deep sexy, reach sound

"it will. Trust me" his body covered hers, stretching his lean form over lush curves.

When his hot breath brushed the most feminine part of her body she tensed and attempted to move away. But his clawed hand clamped over her legs and held her there and his shoulders kept her from closing her legs.

"relax my love" the words spilled from his mouth, and he had not intent to stop them, "trust me" he whispered his face moved closer to her soft black curls between her legs, with expert speed and skill his tongue moved in and out in a rhythm that had Raine squirming and panting beneath him.

"Sesshomaru… I…I don't think" she tried to talk but her voice wanted her to moan for more but she refused to give in to him… just yet

"say it and I'll stop the torture" he said evilly, he carefully slid a claws fingers into her smirking at the gasp, he himself groaned when her inner female muscles clamped tightly around his finger.

"I cant" she panted

Two fingers! Oh the sensations were mind boggling!

"why not" he doubled his efforts, his tongue and fingers working faster to make her scream the phrase

Something was happening to Raine's body, it was a feeling like no other, a kind of building pressure that made her body ache.

"say it" he whispered

She tried to talk but she couldn't form coherent words let alone sentences

"say it" the pressure in her body build than she almost cried from the dull ache of it, then it came, he eyes seeing started and Rainbows of color, heat spread through her. And in the end she did scream it.

"I am beautiful!" he voice echoed through the courtyard. Satisfied her gave her one last seductive lick and moved up her body.

"you're ready Raine" she nodded

"I'm ready, Sesshomaru"

"wrap your legs around my waist" he was pleased when she did so

He wrapped one hand around himself and started enter her body, when she tensed it made it harder for him to slid in.

"Raine, you're killing me, you have to let me in" he pleaded

"I'm trying" she cried

He shifted her legs draped over his shoulders. And he sheathed himself in side her in one smooth, powerful thrust. Raine screamed a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure, he rested his weight on his forearms leaning to take one nipple captive in his mouth. He did not move

"is there more to this my mate" she teased playfully batting her eyelashes

"oh, yes much more", when he began to move a new gauntlet of feelings were kindles anew. His body slid erotically against her hands slid downward to grasp his buttocks pulling him deeper (if possible!) inside of her.

He flipped him self on his back to let her have a little control, he did this when he felt his release near and the clamping and unclamping her inner muscles, that her own was close as well.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered breathlessly, he molten gaze was fixed on her breasts, the jiggled as he bounced her

"I want this WHOLE castle to know who you belong to" he growled bouncing her almost savagely but she enjoyed it oh so much!

He leaned up his arms wrapped around her tightly he bit into her mate mark reopening it and sucked as his release raked his body and hers as well. Her nails made deep cuts down his back, but he just growled and closed her mark collapsing by her side.

Hours later.

The pair had spent hours making love and learning of the other's body. The sun was rising. His outer kimono spread over them, she felt wondrously sated in his arms.

"I didn't think I'd ever feel this way" she murmured kissing his neck. Sesshomaru pilled her closer.

"like what" he asked

"so complete, so happy so… loved"

"I fell that way to" he gaze was drawn to the sun which was now completely up in the sky, they dressed. Raine recalled his promise that she wouldn't be able to walk, case she couldn't!

"you weren't kidding when you said after you were done with me I wouldn't be able to walk" she giggled, she was wobbling on her feet. He picked her up and headed inside tha castle.

"I'll never be done with you" he purred

They passed many grinning servant and guest all of them congratulated Sesshomaru and Raine's 'union'

Sesshomaru left for the dinning hall for breakfast, she would join him after she bathed. She changed in a flowing dark blue flowing gown, leaving her hair down to dry, she limped into the dinning room, all eyes were on her, she blushed a deep crimson. She limped over to Sesshomaru much to his amusement and that of the other lords and ladies.

"did I do that" Sesshomaru asked his face was stoic but he eyes were alit with easy happiness

"shut up Sesshomaru" she growled wincing when she sat, the bath helped but her muscles still ached from their love play

"milady I never remember meia being loud, but that way surpassed her" he growled at meia who punched his arm

"what, it's the truth" he rubbed his arm. "you've forgotten how loud you were" she accused turning away and blushing slightly angry but more annoyed he would mention something so intimate to others.

Tai, sensed he had mad her angry. His heart softened towards his beloved

"come my own" tai chided gently "I was only teasing"

Meia said nothing she flipped her long midnight blue hair over her shoulder promptly dismissing him.

Raine had to smile at the love so openly displayed with the eastern lord and his wife.

"meia" tai called moving closer to her. "come on we'll kiss and make up" tai suggested

"huh-uh" meia said she turned her back on him, "you know you cant stay mad at me" still his mate ignored him, so tai decided to do something to… catch her attention. He tackled her, laughing with the others when she let out a loud excited squeal she couldn't fully contain. She fought him, but he finally pinned her arms above her head.

"give me a kiss meia" tai said sternly

"no" was her haughty replied

His beautiful hazel eyes narrowed "I can hold this position all day if you'd like a challenge my love" he said "or you can give my kiss"

"fine, fine, here" she kissed him a short but passionate kiss. They straightened then selves and re sat at the table it continued like that for a while all the couples snuggled up and talking. Raine couldn't help but see the far away look in her father's eyes. He told her he had a mate that loved him and he returned that love, he couldn't bring her because she was close to her child birth bed this was her 4 pregnancy (ALL twins). Raine assured him he would be with her again soon.

As they went their separate ways the other lords departing Raine leaned against her husband very contented

"I love you Sesshomaru"

"I love you, my mate"

a/n: there you go sorry I haven't updated don't worry I didn't stop the story!!! I know it's a little out of character, but it cut and fluffy and a bit sad. I hope you like it please READ & REVIEW. And please send me some comments please tell me how it was!

Holla

Chelly


	11. Chapter 10

Hey, hey, hey. It me chelly again, hoped you guys liked the last chapter. A lot of you have been waiting for it. Any ways here's another one!!!

Chapter 10: Naraku's back and he aint happy!

it had been close to six months since Sesshomaru and Raine joined for the first time. Rin was beside her self waiting for a brother or sister to come along soon.

Raine and Sesshomaru lay on their huge bed, blissfully sated in each others arms.

"that was amazing" Raine stated sleepily rubbing her cheek against her husbands chest.

"you mean the second or fourth time?" he asked stroking her onyx colored curls

"all times, since our first time. Remember?"

"I'll never forget, now" he slipped from her arms and washed up and dressed

"As much as I hate to leave you I must, I have things to do" he said his stoic mask on and gracefully glided out the door. Raine giggles after him. she let her body fall back on the bed. The crimson, satin sheets wrapped around her eyes fluttered shut…

A few hours later

Tha putrid smell of demons merged together made burn Raine's nose. Her eyes shot open and her mind registered one thing as she dressed faster humanly possible and raced out side.

Raine saw Sesshomaru could barley contain his anger. He wanted to move fast enough to snatch Rin away, but he Naraku had his tentacles wrapped around her body, and an a sharp boney, against her chin, she whimpered and tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Raine let out a ferocious growl when a bead a blood rolled down Rin's neck.

"What do you want" Sesshomaru bit out between clenched teeth, he felt for the first time in his life, completely and utterly helpless. He felt guilty he didn't protect Rin as he should have he had failed as a protector.

"papa" Rin sobbed softly, her wide brown eyes found his molten golden eyes in a silent plea for help.

It hit Raine, like a sharp blow to her stomach; she recalled Naraku's words at their first meeting months ago. He wanted her not Rin, not Sesshomaru, but Raine. Silently and swiftly she took off her armor and sword even her shoes. She ignored Sesshomaru's inquisitive look.

"you want me right? Well here I am, but you will release my child, and I'll go quietly, but if she is hurt you as good as dead" Raine said softly almost sweetly. Naraku chuckled ominously, assuming her had won. And he couldn't help but to make it worse.

Tossing Rin aside carelessly, Naraku smirked at a seething Sesshomaru.

"looks like your mate isn't as fateful as you thought her aye Sesshomaru"

One of his thick green tentacles snaked its way around Raine's thick waist and pulled her against his body, that hard arousal there almost made her vomit

"admit that you come to me freely" he whispered making her skin crawl

" I come with you freely" she growled the words they felt thick on her tongue like mud, her silver eyes met Sesshomaru's in a torrent of emotion, she saw his flaming red eyes, his hurt his strong feel of her betrayal and his hatred for Naraku and her.

"then, my lady we will take our leave" he said and the whirling purple miasma surrounded them, as they took to the sky.

For a long time Sesshomaru was numb, this is what letting someone else hold your heart did it left you open for hurt. He hated her, he hated loving her he hated her for making him vulnerable.

"are you just going to stand there?" Rin asked wobbling but basically on her feet.

"she made her choice" Sesshomaru growled, picking up Rin and returning to the castle, he handed Rin to a servant and walked to his chambers. He was pissed the fuck off. He turned towards the wall, and blasted a poison fist through the stone. He roared like the wounded animal he was. He should have known better then to soften his heart. "faithless bitch!" he growled to the night air. If only Raine hadn't bewitched him, he would feel like this so weak and vulnerable and It. Was. Pathetic. A knock came at the door.

"WHAT" he barked darkly

"um, master." Came jaken's stuttered reply "inuyasha is here to see you"

"tell, that half breed that he is not welcome here, nor am I in any mood to him" Sesshomaru growled, he was so close to transforming it was ridiculous.

"this half breed does want to be here either but, and I hate to say this. But I need your help" inuyasha said he hand his sword in hand ready to do battle, his red kimono was stained with blood and the stench of slaughtered demons filled the room.

"and why would I help you"

"Sesshomaru, look. My mate and my unborn pup are in danger. And like I said I don't want to be here, but I need your, help. When I came in Rin told me what happened with Raine, how is it that a seven year old can see through Raine's action and a grown ass demon cant" inuyasha said and all this time he thought that his brother was the smart one

"I don't understand"

"are you that stupid!" inuyasha thundered "if Rin had was held hostage by an enemy would you do anything to get her back?"

"of course" sessh hissed

"and didn't the last time you crossed paths with Naraku, he said he get Raine one way or the other?"

"yes"

"and wouldn't you think trying to hurt Rin would make her go with him, even if it hurt you, she would want to see to Rin's safety first" inuyasha asked

"I suppose"

And wouldn't it be torture on her to she how she hurt you and-"

"Alright damnit, I get it now!" Sesshomaru said he had never felt this awful in his life, he was so torn by his wayward emotions he didn't stop to look at the details, that was surrounding the situation.

"we must leave. NOW" and with that the two brother set out to reclaim their women"

At naraku's castle

Raine sat in her cell and cried, cried like her heart was breaking and it indeed was. She lost the only male besides her father that loved her. she felt horrible, knowing that he thought she betrayed him, and he would probably leave her here to rot out her misery for what she did. 'I wish he knew how much I love him' she thought sadly.

She heard heavy breathing at the other end of that dimly lit, dirty cell. The person she recognized instantly. Kagome!

"Kagome!, it Raine are you all right sweetie" her body was drenched in sweat. And it racked in shutter after shutter. Wave after wave in pain.

"Raine is that you?" she asked her voice a hoarse whisper.

"yes, it me kagome, what wrong what happened?"

"to… much… stress… on the… baby… handled to… roughly" kagome rasped.

"kagome, are you…"

"Raine, the baby is coming"

a/n: I AN SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UP DATED. I hope you like this one, it was short but better ones are coming I promise! Please read and review

Ch3lly


	12. Chapter 11

Hey ya'll it ya girl ch3lly here another chapter for you

Chapter eleven: I cant be pregnant!!!

Kagome panted, her contractions were becoming closer together. And from what kaede said the meant the baby was ready to make its interest in the world.

"Kagome, sweetie? Tell me what to do. What do you need" Raine asked concerned, she had witnessed births before, but this was different when you're the one who, is doing the birthing. She pulled off her outer kimono and rolled it up for kagome to use as a pillow of sorts. She had to do something to get her comfy.

Her anger bubbled as she thought of how roughly kagome must have been treated for her to go into stress induced labor.

"NARAKU!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, soon enough his purple miasma and dark chuckle proceeded his appearance.

"Screaming my name already, and I haven't even touched you, eager aren't we?" he asked his ruby red eyes peered at her body with pure, unguarded lust, Raine felt violated and dirty.

"Don't kid yourself you bastard! You knew she was pregnant and close to term yet you handled her like a rag doll, are you that vile that you would risk an unborn child?" Raine asked but she already knew the answer.

"I could really care less" he replied, one of his thick green tentacles, snaked its way through the rusty cell bars. And started to rub Raine's body the wrong way, she grimaced and slapped his hand away.

"You're despicable" Raine hissed

"I know," he said smugly

"would at least find it in your shriveled black heart to get me some hot water and towels, I mean you need us don't you, you need kagome to live, and if I don't get the right things she will die." Raine batted her long eyelashes at him in a suggestive manner.

"hmm, you're right. I do need you alive, so when your stupid mate arrive to save you, they can watch me kill you" he laughed demonically

"great plan" she said sarcastically.

He went off to retrieve what was needed.

"just hold on kagome, hold on." Raine said wiping sweat off her forehead.

Soon Naraku returned and shoved the water and towels at Raine and walked off chuckling.

"okay kagome, I need you to spread your leg for me" she took the hot water and put a cloth on the young girl's forehead, she talked to her to get her clam.

"hey kagome how old are you"

"I just turned 16"

"Wow, you're just a baby, having a baby!" Raine said kagome laughed a little bit.

"I need you to push as hard as you can for ten seconds"

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

"Alright good girl, I see the head! Its got lost of black hair! Push again"

Kagome pushed with all her might, it felt like she was being ripped in half, how big was that baby?

"He's out kagome, you and inuyasha made a healthy baby boy; he's got golden eyes and little claws. Raine handed the baby to a happily crying kagome, a few tears fell from Raine's eyes as well a hand went to her own stomach, wondering when she would have a baby herself.

"Thank you so much Raine, thank you" kagome was breast feeding the baby, and baby talking to him he was so cute!

Raine's sensitive nose picked up Sesshomaru's distinctively spice scent. Inuyasha was with and also the scent of demons and blood. She smirked it was only a matter of time. And soon the noise and thick smell of battle drew closer.

"SESSHOMARU!!! INUYASHA!!! We're in here!!!!" Raine yelled at the top of her voice, kagome even covered her ears, it was so loud.

"we'll be out of here in no time kagome, don't worry" Raine assured, Raine smelled Naraku before she saw him, he was pissed off.

"wench!" he growled one of his sharp boney appendages rammed through the bars and stabbed Raine through her stomach, it came out the back of her with blood and bits of flesh stuck to it, kagome screamed bloody murder, when the blood sprayed everywhere, when the appendage was yanked back.

"I would love to watch you die, but I have things to take care of" he sneered before taking off in his poisonous miasma mist.

Raine's body felt heavy, her blood started to pour out of her in thick dark rushes, it gushed from everywhere her nose and she was coughing it up, when she had been stabbed, Naraku released a poison and know she could feel it flowing through her blood stream, making her body feel leaden, she was dying… and there was nothing she could do to stop it, she fell backwards in to a large puddle of her own blood. Closing her now dim eye and waited for death…

Kagome had never seen so much blood at once, the time when inuyasha fought the moth demon. And when he changed full demon and slaughtered the bandits, it hadn't been this much, Raine had saved her life and her baby's life at the cost of her own. Kagome felt guilt weight heavy on her heart…

"INUYASHA! Where are you? I need you!" kagome shouted, in moments the familiar yellow lightning like attack obliterated the bars of the dungeon cell.

"Kagome!" inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha" kagome sighed with relief.

"Inuyasha, we have a baby boy" kagome whispered softly peeling the towel back to reveal the baby's head of thick black hair. Was dumbstruck, he never thought he saw anything more beautiful in his life.

"inuyasha Raine delivered him, but she…" kagome broke off no able to continue, inuyasha glanced over as Sesshomaru entered the cell, he heart actually went out to his brother his mate was dying…

"oh no" inuyasha murmured

"ses… sho… maru, I'm… so tired" Raine mumbled she coughed up more blood that was thick in her mouth.

"Raine, gather your strength and heal your self, right now" he said sternly, he would not lose her he refused.

Raine tried but she just felt so weak, her body wouldn't listen to her "I… cant" she rasped

"Raine, you must think of all the people you will leave behind. Your father, think how Rin will feel if you die, and… me you're leaving me, you're leaving me alone again." Sesshomaru said softly his face was still emotion less but you could hear the fear in his voice and see the sorrow in his eyes

"I need you here with me Raine, I need you… I love you" he said his kimono getting as red as inuyasha's his silver hair falling into a curtain of privacy around the two demons.

That statement gave Raine more power than she thought possible, her hand glowed lavender and she placed it one her stomach. Her wound started to close, and the poison started to push its self from her body. She healed her physical body, but her spirit hovered between this world and the next.

Raine was floating, her body so light it felt like air. She heard a voice before she saw the face of the speaker.

"it is not you're time to cross over into this place, young one" the voice was deep and comforting it reminded her and her father's voice but it also had authority, like Sesshomaru's voice. The white mist started to thin, and she saw a man and a woman standing there the woman was of small build, her ankle length black hair was draped around her, she wore a pink heavy layered kimono. Her warm brown eyes watched Raine with motherly happiness. And when Raine saw the male her breath caught in her throat. His resemblance to Sesshomaru was scary, he had golden eyes as warm as the summer sun, his demon marking on his cheeks and the white kimono adorned with heavy battle armor, his would be knee length silver hair was drawn back into a high ponytail with a dark blue thin ribbon. One of his arms wrapped around the young woman.

"you're- you're oh kami!" Raine exclaimed

He smiled at her out burst

"you're lord Inutaisho Sesshomaru and inuyasha's father"

"I am, and you are the woman who has made my eldest son so happy" Raine blushed at his comment

"you must be izayoi inuyasha's mother, no one ever told me you were so beautiful" Raine said in aw of the mortal with such a commanding presence

Izayoi smiled "I thank you"

"so, um, where am I"

"You are on the boarder of this world and the next" Inutaisho said

"So, am I dead?" Raine asked softly,

"No you must go back, my son needs you, and you need to be strong for the family you will carry"

"Send Sesshomaru and inuyasha we love them" izayoi

Inutaisho stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

"Time to go back young one"

Back with the others

Raine too a big breath but she didn't wake up but she was alive and that's all Sesshomaru cared about.

"She is alive"

At the castle

As soon as they arrived Sesshomaru called all the healers the castle to his chambers. To care for Raine

"Mommy!" Rin yelled running out to see both her adoptive parents bloodied and dirty.

"inuyasha, keep her away from here" Sesshomaru advised and continued to his room.

"come little one, I want you to meet your cousin" inuyasha said softly

"okay" Rin was uncertain but she did want to meet auntie kagome's baby.

"What is the matter with her" Sesshomaru asked, he had bathed and changed, Raine also had been cleaned up and now the healers were watching over her.

"When she healed herself she drove all traces of poison from her body, so we don't have to worry about that, she also sped up their healing and growth" one healer remarked softly

"Who's healing?" he asked

"The-"

Three weeks later

Raine's eyes burned from the sun that shined one her face as she woke up slowly. Her body felt heavier than usual.

"Mommy! You're awake you've been asleep forever" Rin yelled happily

"hello, pup how are you, where is you're father"

"I'll go get him right now" Rin hopped off the bed and took off from the room.

Raine sighed how long had she been asleep?

Soon Sesshomaru, inuyasha, kagome and her baby and finally Rin entered the room.

"Glad to see you awake Raine" kagome beamed

"Glad to be awake, how's the little guy doing"

"we named him, now it's sue chi and he fine" and to show all he was all well he his little clawed fingers pulled his mother's up to revel her breasts, he suckled her through her lacy bra telling her he was hungry.

Embarrassed kagome, pulled her shirt down and was forced to endure the giggles and chuckles of the others.

"Mommy are the babies alright?" Rin asked

Raine was dumbfounded "what babies?"

"The ones in your belly, papa said that they were hurt like you were but you healed them"

Raine looked at Sesshomaru who had yet to say a word, throwing the covers back and saw the big swell of her stomach.

"How the hell did this happen" Raine asked

"When you were injured and you healed yourself, you sped up the pups growth a few months, we're having two of them"

"Sesshomaru"

He looked at her waiting for her question.

"I love you too"

His gold eye widened, then he smiled a little. "I know"

"hey Sesshomaru, I'm hungry"

"oh no" inuyasha and kagome moaned

"better stock up bro" inuyasha advised

A/n: well I hope you guys liked it I hope I still have some reviewers left. Tell me how I did. Read and review

Thanks

Ch3lly


End file.
